


Practice

by thegothamkid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegothamkid/pseuds/thegothamkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys are so good Louis." Liam sighed. "You all got through on your first try. But me, this is my second and I don't even know if I'm good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from Emily: "when liam doesn't think he fits in with the boys during the x-factor era and when they are all like partying ( not drunk though ) he's upstairs practicing because he thinks all the other boys are much better than him and that he has to work much harder to be as good as them then louis or Niall finds him and they talk and cuddle but only friendship between all the boys"
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> (read this before asking for prompts: [Prompt Rules](http://thegothamkid.tumblr.com/post/126841252866/my-prompt-rules) )

"C'mon Liam! Have a little fun, would ya?" Louis exclaimed, his hand landing on Liam's shoulder as he draped an arm around the younger lad. Liam flinched at the sudden contact, still not used to the ways of his new band member, Louis. Actually, he still hadn't gotten used to Harry, Zayn, or Niall either. He liked them all fine but he felt so insecure with them, partly having just met them during The X Factor but mostly because he had heard them all sing. They were brilliant, they all had only auditioned once while this was Liam's second time around, and Liam felt like he really had to push himself to even come close to the talent of his band mates. Which is why he was trying to talk them all out of dragging him to the party happening downstairs. Liam wanted to get some practicing time in but he didn't want the boys to know how insecure he was so he tried to come up with the best excuse that came to his mind. 

"No, Louis, I'm okay, really. I don't really feel like going down there, there's too many people, it'll be too loud.." Liam's voice trailed off as he looked around the room at the boys. Niall looked up from his cell phone from his spot on the end of Liam's bed and Zayn leaned up against the door frame as Harry sat patiently on the floor. 

"Liam, please? There's not gonna be a _lot_ of people and besides, we can't go down there without you, everyone will wonder why." Niall whined, throwing his arms to his sides. Liam heard a quiet 'Yeah' coming from Zayn's direction and a small twinge of guilt ran through his body upon seeing the disappointed faces of his new mates. He looked between the four of them and almost felt like giving in but Harry suddenly spoke up, pushing his lanky sixteen-year-old self to stand. 

"Look, guys, if he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to. We don't wanna push him into something he doesn't want. yeah? Let's just give him some time to himself." Harry reasoned, looking to Liam when he finished and offering him a reassuring smile. Liam nodded in thanks and Louis gave Liam's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess Harry's right, we don't get much personal time anymore." Louis started and each of the boys agreed. "If you feel like joining us though Li, don't be shy, just come down. yeah?" Liam nodded and Louis let go of him, walking towards the door as Niall stood up to follow. Niall gave Liam a quick pat on the back as he passed and Harry followed suit, following both Niall and Louis out the door with a smile. Liam turned as they passed to face Zayn who was still leaning against the door as the other boys headed downstairs. Liam had gotten used to Zayn's quiet demeanor, although every so often he had his more outgoing moments, but he had almost forgotten that he was there. 

"You feel okay mate?" Zayn asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Liam nodded and smiled, sitting down onto the edge of his bed. "You're usually all for parties it seems."

"Yeah. I am. I honestly just wanted to get some rest, I'm a bit drained from the show, y'know?" Liam shrugged, putting forth his best at being nonchalant. Zayn simply nodded and stood up straight before starting to turn to join the party downstairs. 

"I gotcha, I'm a little tired myself, might go up to bed in an hour or so." He rattles off before reaching for the door handle. "Hope you get some rest though Li, see ya later then." Zayn gave a small wave before pulling the door shut behind him, leaving Liam to the privacy of his own room. 

Liam pushed his fringed brown hair away from his face with both hands before pulling out his phone to pick a song for practicing. He could hear the laughing and muffled chatter coming from downstairs but once he started up his music, he could hear it well enough to sing along. The boys had all discussed and agreed on singing a song by Coldplay for the upcoming week so he settled for that one and stood up from his bed, setting his phone down carefully on the dresser before taking a deep breath to ready himself for the first note.

__________

"Guys, I feel bad for Liam." Louis blurts, swirling the ice in his soda before bringing the cup to his lips to take a swig, and concentrating on nothing in particular across the room. 

"Why? He _wanted_ to be alone." Niall replied as he looked up at Louis, having to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the music and surrounding conversations. "He'll be alright, Lou." The younger blonde gave Louis a nudge in the ribs with his elbow and Zayn spoke up from beside him, sitting down on the edge of the sofa. 

"He said he just needed rest." He mumbled, trying to comfort the older boy. Louis nodded in understanding but still let his eyes wander to the stairs, wondering if he should just go up and drag Liam down anyway. He sat there fore a moment as Harry, Zayn, and Niall all started laughing about something that was happening from across the room but soon stood up from his place on the couch and set his drink down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm just gonna go check on him, see if he wants to come down yet." Louis declares, not really waiting for a response as he makes his way to the stairs. When he gets to the second floor, Liam's door is closed so he steps over and holds up a hand to knock but pauses when he hears singing coming from the other side. He leans forward to press his ear to the door and makes out Liam's smooth singing voice over the muffled sounds from downstairs.

"Never an honest word. But that was when I ruled the world." He heard Liam sing, the music ending as Liam let out a distraught groan from the other side of the door. Louis frowned in confusion and listened as the song started over again before knocking quickly as he twisted the doorknob. Liam rushed to stop the music before Louis had fully opened the door and turned to Louis quickly, his cheeks blushing pink.

"Liam, why are you practicing? We went in for practice yesterday, I thought you needed a rest." Louis stood in the doorway as Liam covered his face in his hands, sighing deeply before looking up to face Louis.

"I know but I need to practice more, I can't get the notes right." He mumbled and Louis stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him as he laughed lightheartedly.

"Mate, I just heard you singing, you hit every note right on the head." Liam just shook his head at that and sat down onto the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"You guys are so good Louis." Liam sighed. "You all got through on your first try. But me, this is my second and I don't even know if I'm good enough." Louis' eyes softened as he walked over and sat down beside his younger band mate, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Li, the only reason you didn't get through the first time is because you were so young, right? That had nothing to do with your talent. You have a great voice, I'm not just saying that." Louis chuckles softly as he turns to look at the floor in front of him. "I actually sort of envy the way you can sing so effortlessly and still get all of the notes right. Not once have I ever heard your voice even come close to wavering." 

Liam pulled his face from his hands and looked over at Louis, his mouth turning upwards into a small smile as he let out a soft scoff. "You haven't heard me sing enough then."

"Oh shut up, Liam." Louis laughs as he gives Liam's shoulder a gentle shove, earning a bigger smile from the seventeen-year-old. "You're a great singer, all of that stuff, it's just all in your head."

"Thank you, Lou." Liam says quietly and leans over, wrapping his arms around Louis to pull him in to a hug, to which the older boy complies by returning the gesture. 

"No problem mate." Louis smiles and squeezes his arms around Liam for a moment before pulling away, his smile turning into a wide grin. "Now, since I'm here, I want you to sing." Liam raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to protest but Louis holds up a hand, cutting him off.

"No excuses, I want to hear you sing so you better get yourself up off of this bed and get to singing. Preferably something I can sing along to." Louis stretches out on the bed, resting his hands behind his head as he props himself up against the pillows, and smiles proudly once Liam stands. 

"How about some Kelly Clarkson?" Liam asks with a laugh as he scrolls through the music on his phone and Louis shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure, but only if you'll dance too." He grins and Liam turns to hold out a stern finger at him, trying to keep himself from smiling as he gives his band mate the best evil glare that he can manage―which honestly wasn't all that intimidating.

"Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do ones that aren't narry, this was hard lol


End file.
